Naruto: Real Lyfe Babie's Side
by XxBabiesaurusxX
Summary: After a battle with Akatsuki, all of the Naruto teens are sent to a new world. Now, Akatsuki is a mafia living in an abandoned hotel, the ninjas are super rich, and they've hit puberty! And two girls have to deal with all this...This should be fun. xD
1. Arriving

**Title- Naruto: Real Lyfe**

**Authors- Babiesaurus and Kmlz**

**Summary- After a battle with Akatsuki, all of the Konoha ninjas (including Sasuke) are sent to a new world. Now, Akatsuki is a mafia living in an abandoned hotel, the ninjas are super rich, and they've hit puberty! And two girls have to deal wtih all this...that should be fun.**

**Rating- Teen (For A LOT of swearing. Damn you Sasuke! XD)

* * *

**_Babie's story or perspective…I don't know..._

**Sasuke POV:**

I stood there, panting and drenched. Most of my attacks had no effect on him but took a great toll on me. Yet, his attacks were taking an even greater price on him than me. It was confusing but that's how the deranged Uchiha family was nowadays. I remembered his words about his eye jutsu. He had told me that his Mangekyo Sharingan slowly but surely makes him lose his eyesight.

That's how I knew he was as defeated feeling as I was. He was using Amaterasu heavily and his eye was bleeding. It was eerily calm for now, neither of us dared try an attack. It would be the end for both of us. But what if I miscalculated something? And throw only me in a deadly situation. I wished for his death right there and then. Damn it, why doesn't he die?

Abruptly, he started laughing. It was maniacal; the sound gave me goose bumps. It echoed against the trees and the high hills, fading into the distance. The very look of him was enough to scar someone lesser. But not someone as experienced and strong as me.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" I yelled angrily. He has no reason to laugh. We were both going to die. At least, that's what I believed at the time. We were both so drained of chakra and there was no possible way he could still have a trick up his sleeve. But he always takes me by surprise.

"Little brother, I have horrible news to say. You're going to be the only one to die!" He exclaimed like a madman. That's when instinct took over. Despite me being as weak as I was, I charged. I went my fastest and tried to punch him, but he dodged. I kicked in his direction. He grabbed my ankle and twisted, making me fall on my stomach. I couldn't fight him, I was too weak.

He stepped closer to me and placed his foot on my throat. I clawed with my hands to get it off. All I could really do was hold on to his ankle until he let down his guard. Which I was hoping was going to be soon.

"Ready, little brother?" His red eyes, his activated Sharingan, stared intently down on me. They showed no emotion. He made many hand signs and closed his eyes. He would need lots of concentration to perform any type of jutsu considering how low on chakra he is. I recognized the opportunity and pushed with all my might. I twisted his foot to make him stumble back and out of my way. I sprinted as far as away as I could. No way was I going to deal with him, not when I'm this much out of chakra.

"You will die, Itachi!" I yelled. I couldn't stop them from escaping my mouth. He NEEDED to die. After what he had done to our family, he deserved to die and I'll enjoy every last second of it. Stepping back, I looked for shelter.

I suddenly realized the setting around me. All sorts of Konoha shinobi were battling the Akatsuki. I remembered them from when I was younger. They weren't as…determined before as they were now. They fought with an almost killing intent. If only they knew how easy it was to threaten people with such a drive.

"Rasen Shuriken!" A familiar someone yelled not too far behind me. Fuck, it was that dobe, out of all those excuses of ninjas? I ran to the closest shelter as an explosion filled the air. I need somewhere safe to recover and fast. It's not as though I could defeat any of them then, I just didn't have enough to defeat Itachi. He was the one I wanted to kill.

Where was Karin? I needed her help, as I hated to admit. God damn it, where the hell was she? I heard my brother speaking. Soon, I heard that idiot's angry voice. I sighed. He wouldn't understand any of this, and he's still trying to butt in?

That's when I suddenly realized how weak this action is making me seem. I was cowering behind a rock while Naruto and no doubt those other weaklings were trying to fight Itachi. So, I gathered what strength I had left and moved from the protection of the rock.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" I heard him yell. Well, fuck. Immediately, I could feel everything disappearing and swerving out of control. What type of jutsu was this? We were all going down into that hole, the centre of the jutsu I was guessing. I thought how ironic it was that I was going to die with the most two annoying of my childhood and an emotionless dickhead.

"Sakura. Sai." I heard that knucklehead yell out the other people's names. They probably thought they were going to die. I was thinking things over. If we still have a conscious now, and I could observe things in such a manner, this mustn't be a killing type of jutsu. Wouldn't we be dead already if it was? After all, it is my murderous brother.

"Yeah." I heard the kunoichi call out. She probably figured this all out too, if I remembered her correctly.

"You're not dead?" Naruto asked. I could practically see Sakura getting mad.

"No, I'm not, you baka!" She exclaimed. If we weren't in such a dire situation, she would've punched him. I wondered where that other one was…Sai, was it? The atmosphere began to brighten. Was this some sort of transporting jutsu?

"I see light." Naruto said. He always had a firm grasp of the obvious. It got brighter. As it did so, I had the sensation of falling. The first thing I did was put me into a position where if we hit ground, I'd land on my feet.

The ground itself was hard, we were clearly outside. I heard one thud and two softer noises. Naruto must've fallen. I rolled my eyes. I suppose I couldn't help it. I could see the other three. Sakura was standing beside a heap of the two boys. Sai was sitting on top of Naruto, who was lying on his stomach.

Sakura, looking more like a woman than a star struck child nowadays, yet still acts out violently as she did before. Naruto, who grew up and had gotten taller, and probably became a man in doing so. Sai, the one whose smile was so fake a fool could see straight through it, yet wants to know more about bonds. Tch.

Somehow, they looked different. I couldn't quite place it. I didn't listen to their bickering. It's not like I needed to know what they were arguing about anyways. I looked around. They were a lot of people but they were mostly kids. They were playing, throwing balls, yelling at each other, I saw a few boys and they looked as if they were sparring.

Suddenly, two new voices caught my attention. I turned and looked. Naruto was talking to two girls. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying but they were close enough to let me know that they were talking to him.

One girl had a black shirt and a skirt. Her hair was shoulder length and had bangs that semi-covered her eyes. I think it was brown but it might've been red. I could see the gleam of the glasses that she wore.

The other girl looked a little different. Her hair was so light brown that it almost looked orange. It was a bit shorter than the other's but almost the same hairstyle. Only that this one swept her bangs to the side. Her sweater was blue and she wore those short jeans.

They looked so…different. As strange as it was, I felt an unusual feeling of displacement. No one around us looked the way we did. Or was it that we didn't look like them? I glanced in Sakura's direction. Unfortunately, she was staring my way. I didn't feel uncomfortable, it happens to me all the time. But still, it was Sakura. I had known her for as long as I could remember.

I sighed with exasperation. Where the hell were we? Where was the battle? Where was ITACHI? Fuck, what's going on? Sakura looked as if she was blushing. Why would she do that, out of all times? That's when she hesitantly came closer. …Fuck no.

"You know, I should kill you." I murmured with ice in my voice. She didn't even flinch. She just shone a smile. I guessed the smile was fake; she was probably trying to melt me somehow.

"I'm not scared of you anymore." She chirped. Then she walked away or, rather, skipped. Well, what the fuck was that about?

Loud thuds echoed as I looked back. All those other Konoha ninjas were with us. Great, just god damn great. I looked and also saw the Sand Siblings. That's when I heard a yell I particularly didn't like it.

"Sasuke is here too?" I could hear the irritation in the girl's voice. I looked back at the two girls that had made friends with the others. Both of the girls looked disappointed. I smirked. Well, well, isn't that comforting? The two girls that at least know about this place and they don't like me.

Sakura was with them now. Talking to them. That's when one of those girls yawned and the other had a scrunched up face. Neji approached them. He looked pissed. He probably wasn't happy about where he was. I was guessing none of them were.

Those girls finally got up and started walking towards the group. The one with the light brown hair stood up next to Naruto and joined the conversation. The other girl with the red/brown hair walked up to the dog-boy and his group. She had a big smile on her face. The dog ninja also had a cocky grin on. I wondered idly what was going on over there. I looked back at Sakura. She was talking to Ino, another bitch I couldn't stand.

I sighed and looked at the ground. This is just fucking great. I'm stuck here with a bunch of useless people with no useable chakra left at all. I thought about how difficult this was going to be, being in a new place with no chakra, until something hit me.

It exploded and left a thick liquid all over me. Was it…yogurt? What the fuck? I looked around and saw one of those girls laughing hard. I looked down and saw a wrapper that probably used to say 'Tubes'. I got angrier as I stared at her laughing. Then she looked at me and yelled, "NOOB!"

Noob? What does that mean? Kiba started laughing as well. I walked towards her. She didn't flinch or anything, she just tried to stop laughing. "What do you want?" She tried to say but kept on giggling. IT was getting really annoying.

"Why the fuck did you hit me with yogurt?" I asked angrily. She rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious.

"Because you're a noob." She stated simply. She looked more serious now but a smile cracked on the edge of her lips. She's a fucking bitch. I tried to punch her but Kiba blocked it. He had a cocky grin on.

"You don't want to make an enemy out of our only source to this world, now do you?" He asked in a coy tone. He had a point, as I'd hate to admit. I sighed and put my hands by my side. I glared at the girl but she only grinned exactly like Kiba.

"Oh, by the way, noob, my name is Kyra. Remember it!" She yelled as I stormed off. Kyra…what type of name is that? I decided to sit down close to a cross-wire fence. Vehicles of some sort zoomed by on the other side.

I tried cleaning off the yogurt but it still left a wet mark on my clothes. I felt humiliated and embarrassed. It was never fun to be in the middle of attention in THAT way. I glared with hatred towards Kyra. She was smiling with Kiba and was standing very close to him. She probably likes him or something.

I felt more alone than ever. Even when I wasn't with Konoha, I was still with Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. The aching pain welled up inside me and I wanted to punch the life out of something. Where was that Kyra when you needed her?

A younger boy that looked similar to Kyra raced on the gravel track close by. He made it to a white line and started to jump. A few boys came running after him.

"I won! I won the race!" The boy yelled a big smile on his face. Then he stopped as he stared at me. He told the other boys that he would be right back and came walking towards me. I looked at him with a glare… and I saw him back down a bit.

"What's your name?" He said. It sounded as if he had some trouble speaking.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." I said simply. He looked at me weird. Then he looked down. I noticed he was a bit shy which I guess you could say that I grew a small soft spot for him.

"Are you the Sas…gay that Kyra likes?" The boy asked me. He said my name a bit funny but that was okay I suppose. I don't particularly like children but he was strangely my exception.

That's when the words hit me. Kyra. Like. Me? That doesn't make sense. She threw a thing of yogurt at me. She called me a noob, whatever the hell that is. I nodded with a confused look.

"Oh, I wonder where she is…" The boy murmured. "Kyra!" He spotted where she was and ran towards her. He was pretty fast for a little kid. Kyra looked back and had a huge grin on her face. The boy leapt into her arms and she spun him around.

When they stopped, the boy looked as if he was talking to her. She listened intently and then it looked as if her face changed. Did it grow redder? I couldn't tell from where I was. The boy grabbed her arm and half-dragged her.

"Hey! See? There's Sas-gay!" The boy exclaimed. Kyra looked at me a bit funny. What is wrong with her?

"Yeah, I know, Klayton. But I don't like him." She told him. Immediately, she looked back towards me. I smirked, what a strange girl this was. Usually, I could figure a girl out in five seconds…but not with her.

"Yeah, you do! He was your husband, wasn't he?" He asked with a huge smile even in his voice. Kyra reddened some more. It amazed how bright she looked with her blushing like that.

"…That's not the point. Klayton, I forbid you to talk with a psychopath killer like Sasuke." She said defiantly. Klayton's shoulders sagged. I heard him utter 'okay' and leave with his friends. She looked at me with a different face this time.

"Did you say anything to him that will make him a bad person?" She asked me. I shook my head but then I realized what she said.

"I am not a bad person." I hissed towards her. She shrugged.

"Whatever you say. But stay away from my brother." She ordered and turned around. "He doesn't need someone like you to fill the hole of his dad." She muttered the last part under her breath. I still caught it though. Klayton lost his father? I looked towards the boy, he looked so happy. He just couldn't lose his father not with the way he laughed and such. She stalked off to join the others.

"Starving." Was what I heard everyone yell from the group. Apparently, they were talking about how hungry they were. That one other girl yelled something to Kyra that made her stop. She yelled, "Seriously?" back to her. The other girl nodded. Kyra huffed and walked back towards me.

"We have to go find you guys something to eat. So let's go." She ordered with annoyance. She motioned me to come with her. I turned my head the other way.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I seethed. Why would I spend even another minute with her?

"Well, you have to. You have no goddamn Ninjutsu here. It doesn't work, buddy. So you're stuck with me and Kellie. Until you go back…or not." She explained. I gritted my teeth. I can't use any Ninjutsu? What the fuck? Now how am I supposed to kill this girl, even if she was Klayton's sister? She made another impatient motion with her hand.

Slowly, I got up. I followed her as she walked quickly to the other side of the field. One girl came up to us, the one that Kyra was first with. She yelled her names as she ran to us. Kyra started running towards her.

"Oh and, noob, this is Kellie, by the way." Kyra pointed to the other girl. She made a smile but covered it with her sleeve of her sweater. I wondered what was wrong with her. That's when I thought back to the conversation Kyra and I had. Klayton had mentioned something about me being her husband. What was that about?

And by the looks of it, I wasn't going anywhere soon. The jutsu teleported us to another dimension, one where you couldn't use Ninjutsu, that was Itachi's plan. We couldn't go back and he probably thought I was going to die here.

"Hey, come one, Sasuke. We can't keep the others waiting." Kyra told me. I nodded and hurried up my pace until I was matching hers and Kellie's.

"Yeah, we have to hurry. The others are starving." Kellie said. My stomach growled with hunger. I frowned, I was getting hungry.

"What kind of food do you have here?" I asked with as little emotion as possible. Kyra shrugged along with Kellie.

"Uh…fries, Subway, pizza." Kyra started.

"…Hamburgers…and I don't know what else." Kellie finished. I looked confused. What the hell were those foods? They both started laughing. Well, I'm guessing that they were normal foods here.

* * *

_Kmlz's Story…like her side kind of thing… XD_

**Naruto POV:**

I ran over to the tree to take cover. This fight was getting out of control. Well not like I didn't like a good fight. It was that the whole akatsuki was fighting against Konoha. We also had to get some back up from the sand village. Gaara and his siblings volunteered to help. Gaara being the kazeage we had more power on our side. I took a deep breath before running into battle. Well I wasn't dumb enough to think about my plan to defeat these guys. I stood next to Sakura and Sai getting our plan ready.

"You will die Itachi!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned to meet who said that. It was Sasuke! I hated that baka. I stood my guard watching for any danger. Sakura was staring at Sasuke for the longest time. She must be shocked for seeing Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha the guy everyone liked. The better than anyone kind of person he thought. I don't understand why he's loved by every girl. It gets annoying. Sakura was in love with Sasuke. She's so pretty. Green eye's and pink hair. I almost fell in a daze.

"Watch out!" Kiba yelled toward me. I jumped away from Kiba's direction. One of the akatsuki members was be hide me.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" I yelled as I did a hand sign. One of my clones went beside me. He started to pin point chakra into my hand till it went into a ball. I held the swirling ball of chakra in my hand and ran toward Itachi.

"Rasen Shuriken!" I yelled as I hit the ball of chakra toward Itachi and jumped away from the mediate hit. I jumped away feeling weak from my jutsu. Rasen shuriken always takes a lot from me. I took a couple deep breathes. It felt like the oxygen from my body got sucked out. I took a quick look around. Did I get him? Is he dead? I was wrong. Itachi was still alive! How could this be? I thought I got him I was sure of it. This didn't happen once but twice! I still got to train harder. This dude was just too lucky. One hit from Rasen shuriken and he would be injured or worse dead. He just stared at me not saying a word.

"Wipe that expression of your face!" I yelled frustrated. Why didn't he die!

"It's always better not to show your enemy your emotions" Itachi said in a monotone voice. What the hell is wrong with this guy?

"I will finish you!" I yelled angrily.

"No my young jinchuriki" Itachi said simply. "I will finish you" His evil came out of his voice.

"Naruto" Sakura yelled. Little then seconds Sakura and Sai were standing with me. "You can't fight alone" Sakura gave me a warm smile.

"This fight is over! Konoha doesn't have a chance!" Itachi said. "Mangekyou sharingan" Wait isn't that kakashi's jutsu? Oh no there's no getting away. Death was near and I couldn't stop it. I was getting sucked into that little black hole with Sakura and Sai and Sasuke? My body was disappearing in that little hole!

"Ah" I screamed. "What's happening?"

I couldn't move that jutsu was holding me in one spot. That's when all four of us was in a never ending black hole.

"Sakura" I yelled. "Sai" I named my team mates but not Sasuke. I tried my hardest to get him back to Konoha for Sakura. At least their together when we all die.

"Yeah" I heard Sakura answer back.

"You're not dead?" I asked.

"No I'm not you baka!" Sakura yelled. I saw a light.

"I see light" I said to no one in particular. The light was getting bigger. Why am I not dead yet? Why don't I feel pain? We got so close to the light. I fell. Oh there's the pain. I rubbed my head. I'm I in heaven? It was so bright. I tried to get up but Sai was sitting on me.

"Sai get off!" I yelled.

"Oh sorry Naruto" Sai got off of me and gave me his fake smile. I gave him an evil look. I looked around the world place I was in. Wait a second. Sai looked different. Pale skin, girlish eyes, black hair, and his same outfit he looked not the same. Just thinking about it he looks like a girl.

"Whoa Sai you look like a girl" I said without thinking.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura screamed at me.

"But Sakura, look at him" I whined. "In this case her"

"Shu-" Sakura began to say but burst out laughing. "I'm sorry Sai"

Sakura still looks pretty. Her smile is so beautiful. She's so amazing. I don't understand why she doesn't want to go on a date with me more often. It was only one time and I was 12. Since then I was still crushing on her. Lately she doesn't feel the same way toward me. I still try no matter what. Maybe someday she would say yes again. Sai just stared at us.

"You know you can die laughing?" Sai said. Sakura went quiet. I just stared back. Huh? There are people here? I looked be hide Sai. There were two girls. They looked about our age. They both looked 15. Maybe they can tell us where we are. Are we near Konoha? I sure hope so. Those two girls' didn't dress like us. They dressed odd. Or was it me that dressed odd.

"Hey" I ran over smiling. The two girls just stared at me.

"Hi I am Naruto Uzumaki" I sat on the grass with them. They just stared. What is there something on my face?

"Holy fuck, It's Naruto" One girl said. Her hair is a medium brown and brown eyes with glasses. Her eyes had black around them but not as much as Gaara. She wore a skirt and a black shirt. Shoulder length hair.

"Oh my…" The other girl blushed. Her hair is very light than the other girl's hair. Her bangs were on the side. Her eyes were a dark brown as well. Her hair is above shoulder length. She wore a blue hoodie and short jeans and a white shirt under. They're both pretty.

"What are your names?" I asked the two girls.

"I'm Kyra Downwind Joseph" The medium brown haired girl said. Whoa she has two last names or did she tell me her full name?

"My name is Kellie Land?" The light brown haired girl said. She doesn't seem sure of her name. Maybe she's just shy like Hinata.

"Nice to meet you Kellie and Kyra" I smiled. I made friends. "Do you know where Konoha is?" The girls looked at each other and smiled. Did it mean they knew where Konoha is?

"Konoha?" Kellie laughed.

"You're in our world" They both said together.

"What do you mean your world?" I asked.

"This is going to be troublesome to explain everything. So I'll say it really simple. You're not in Konoha or any place near Konoha. Get it" Kyra said. She sort of sounds like Shikamaru all smart and stuff.

"I don't get it" I said dumbfounded.

"Okay. This is hard to explain because it's confusing me. Konoha is nowhere" Kellie tried to explain it simpler. "You can't get back to Konoha"

"I understand. So were trapped here. Good thing I'm here with Sasuke and that Ino pig isn't here" Sakura said happily. Kellie and Kyra laughed.

"What!" They both said shocked.

"Sasuke is here to!" Kyra almost yelled.

"Ah man. This sucks" Kellie made a face. They don't like Sasuke? There the first two people I met that didn't like him. Everyone is crazy about him where I'm from.

"I don't like Sasuke" Kyra said.

"I sure don't too" Kellie said right after Kyra.

"Good. You guys won't get in my way" Sakura said narrowing her eyes at the girls.

"Uh don't have to get all weird" Kyra backed herself up.

"No kidding" Kellie yawned. Kyra and Kellie stood up right away. I heard a bunch of yelling be hide me. I turned and saw everyone that was in battle with me. Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Rock lee, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara were on the ground.

"Hey everyone!" I yelled with excitement. I ran toward them.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Neji asked confused.

"You're in there world" I pointed to the two girls I just met moments ago.

"Their world?" Neji asked.

"Yup their world" I nodded. "Where not in Konoha anymore or near Konoha more like Konoha is never here"

"Naruto you better not be lying" Neji grabbed my arm.

"No he's telling the truth" Kellie backed me up. She walked to my side.

"Told you" I simply said.

"You dress different sort of odd" Neji said to Kellie.

"Huh? Are you crazy? Well I guess I'm not a conformist" Kellie said laughing.

"What conformist?" We both looked at her. What did that word mean? Or did it not have a meaning.

"Yeah conformist, it's a word I like saying?" Kellie said sheepishly. She gave me a tiny smile and the smile quickly faded. Kellie seems very interesting to me now. In the corner of my eye I saw Kyra throw a cylinder shape thing at Sasuke. I watched as the whatever thing went flying toward Sasuke. It landed on his shoulder and exploded. He looked really pissed off. I heard Kyra laugh out loud. Kellie laughed a little but scilently.

"NOOB!" Kyra yelled at him. What's a noob. Whatever is means i'm guessing Sasuke is one.

"What does noob mean?" I asked Kellie.

"Huh? Noob means" Kellie laughed. "I don't want to tell you. It's more fun when people don't know"

"Awe come on. Tell me" I whined. It gets people to talk when I whine.

"Sorry Naruto maybe someday" She said staring at Kyra laughing. Soon Sasuke got up and walked toward Kyra. He's pissed.

"Do you guys have ninjutsu?" I asked Kellie.

"No we don't and so do you. I think" She yawned. "But I'm not sure"

"Because if he can do his jutsu's. Kyra is well a bowl of Ramen" I said. Ramen I Thought.

"Hey do you have a ramen shop near by?" I asked holding my stomach. I heard my stomach growl.

"No Naruto" Kellie signed. "I'm guessing you want to really eat huh?"

"Yes. I want Ramen! Please please please" I smiled. "I just want ramen" I begged falling to my knees.

"Kellie!" I heard a little voice. A little girl ran up to Kellie and hugged her around the waist. She looked like Kellie but tiny. The little girl's hair is a dark brown that looked black and long. Her eyes was exactly like Kellie's. She wore a pink top with a white skirt and some sort of shoes that was pink and white. Kellie hugged her back and smiled but didn't let her little sister see. I can see the little girls eyes that she wonders why her big sister doesn't care much or love her. "What are you doing here? Are you supposed to be at your school?" Tiny Kellie asked puzzled.

"Yup but don't tell mom. Please?" Kellie said sweetly to tiny Kellie.

"Okay. Hey that's Naruto!" Tiny Kellie smiled. I stared at her. How does she know my name? "Kellie loves you!" I smiled.

"Ziigwan that's not Naruto" Kellie said quietly.

"But Kellie he's wearing the same clothes as Naruto" Ziigwan said.

"Yeah I'm Naruto" I smiled widely.

"He only wishes. He's cosplaying" Kellie laughed.

"What's cosplaying?" Ziigwan asked.

"It's a person that dresses like that person" Kellie said simply.

"Hey but-" I was trying to say that I 'am Naruto but Kellie covered my mouth with her hand. I tried to say my name but is sounded more like a little voice that didn't make sense.

"Oh Kellie there's Gaara!" Ziigwan sang. Kellie only stared and started laughing. Both girls smiled at each other.

"I'll see you after school. At home" Kellie hugged her sister for the last time.

"Okay. Bye Naruto!" Ziigwan yelled.

"Bye Tiny Kellie!" I yelled waving. I never saw Kellie smile for a long time. She likes me but I just met her. Maybe she likes me because she thinks I'm awesome.

"Oh okay back to Ramen?" I smiled deeply.

"Okay. Is everyone hungry?" Kellie yelled to everyone. Everyone looked and yelled back "Starving" She smiled to everyone. She looked around and walked away from me. She went to Kyra and talked for a long time. She walked up to me and smiled.

"Do you have your little frog?" She asked me. How does she know about Ga-ma chan?

"Yeah" I pulled out Ga-ma chan and opened him up. He was filled with a lot of brown pieces of paper. "What's this?" I asked holding the paper in my hands.

"Oh my god! Your rich!" She yelled. "Kyra! Come here"

"We should go eat. Everyone is hungry. Oh you have to tell Sasuke" Kellie said.

"Seriously?" Kyra asked. Kellie just nodded.

"Yay food!" I yelled with happiness. At least I get to eat when I'm here. In a different world. This was getting pretty good. Food and friends and new friends.

"Kyra!" Kellie yelled and ran toward Kyra. I sighed. I wish I was back in Konoha I thought. Gaara was beside me. We followed the two girls. Everyone talked about this new world and walked.

"Gaara? How do you like it here?" I asked not looking at him.

"It's okay. Everything is different but okay" Gaara replied.

"Yeah that girl Kellie is interesting" I said smiling.

"Yeah she is" Gaara said as I looked at him.


	2. Grandma's House

He had no friends out of the people who came into our world. He either hated their guts or they hated his. So I guess it made sense that he hung around me so much.

Still, I really hated that he HAD to come to my grandma's. All the others were doing their own thing but not Sasuke. Oh no, he just couldn't be by himself and alone with his thoughts. Well, whatever. He was beside me in the van, heading our way to the place I loved ever since I was a kid.

Mom was chattering cheerily from the driver's seat, talking about what we're going to do there. Nothing's going to kill her day. Kendra was in the passenger seat, talking as happily as Mom was. Then there was me and Sasuke. He looked a bit uncomfortable but that's what he gets. Kayla and Klayton were in the back seat, playing with whatever toys that they brought.

I sighed. It was Summer Feast and that was why we were heading to our grandma's house. We have this feast to honour the summer and it's also a great way to get together. Most of my family was going to be there…

Oh crap! They're going to have to meet Sasuke. I bit my lip. Well, that's going to be a sight to see. Maybe if I hide him somewhere, then it'll be okay. Maybe in the bush somewhere…

"What's wrong?" I heard someone ask. I snapped out of my train of thought and looked. I saw Sasuke with expectant eyes. Rolling my eyes, I thought about why it always had to be him. I mean, come on! We like have nothing in common. But I still answered him.

"Nothing, noob." I said with fake cheerfulness. Sasuke's lips curved into a smirk. He always did that when I called him a 'noob'. I glanced towards him. He was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt under a dark blue, plaid, and button-up shirt. Being the oh-so-cool guy that he is, he didn't have his shirt buttoned up. He had black jeans with those white guy belts. His shoes were DC and black. He looked decent, all in all, but I wouldn't say that to his face.

"We're here!" Mom exclaimed in a happy tone. I froze. Oh no, we were at my grandma's house. That's so troublesome. I looked out the window anxiously. I saw the house that was before my grandma's house. Then there was an inclined gap of useless land that was great for hiding spots. I saw the house. It was set at the bottom of a small hill that acted as a driveway sort of thing. We were just driving in when we heard loud, sharp barking.

We were always the first people to arrive so I didn't have to worry right away. We all piled out of the navy blue van. Sasuke and I headed to the trunk. He opened it and grabbed two boxes of hamburgers and a box of steak. I grabbed a bag of buns and bannock along with two bags full of corn.

As you probably guessed, our Summer Feast is a huge, gigantic barbecue. They're super duper fun.

Grandma was waiting for us by her door. She was waving at us like mad. I couldn't help but grin. Barking filled the air as a white-yellow Pomeranian poked its head from under my grandpa's car.

He wagged his tail as he started jumping on the others, all the while barking his head off. My family cooed him and was calling him baby names 'Duster Wuster' and things like that. Duster was always so happy to see us. When he reached Sasuke though, he sniffed rather than jumped. The dog eventually jumped on him and started wagging his tail again, content with the newcomer. At least, Duster accepted him.

When we made it past the little dog, Grandma got happier. Probably because she saw a clear view of someone new and different. Meaning: Sasuke.

"Hello, hello, hello there!" She sang and rushed to meet us. She kissed everyone that was ahead of us and since we were last, it took quite a while.

"And who's this handsome boy?" Grandma asked with a sing-song voice. She smiled towards Sasuke. I rolled my eyes. He is so not handsome…just decent.

"He's a friend of mine." I replied as she kissed both of my cheeks.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha." He said in a formal and polite tone. She smiled warmly.

"Oh, you don't have to sound like that. I'm Grandma. Come on; let's go inside, you two." She said quickly as she hugged Sasuke. He looked a bit uneasy, but that's that Uchiha for you. She turned and headed down the small rock pathway that led to her door. I smiled. It's never awkward when Grandma's around.

Even the noob had to smile. I mean, my grandma's pretty cool when you think about it.

Once we were all inside, Grandma started talking about a new sweater she was making for me. It was going to be purple with a light blue pattern on the back. I was hoping to wear it for the next day of school. That's why I was glad I was in high school now. No one cared what you wore anymore.

I heard Sasuke snickering behind me. I was about to whack him on the head. No one snickers at me and gets away with it! Suddenly, Klayton came up with his Predator toy. You know like that alien dude who killed any human that was armed? That Predator toy.

"Sas-gay! Look what he can do!" Klayton yelled. And he pressed a tiny button on the bulky arm of the Predator. A miniature net popped out and landed on Sasuke's hand. He smiled, not like that smile that he flashes people when he's making fun of them. It was a smile that only an older brother could wear, even though he wasn't one.

"That's cool, Klayton." He ruffled my little brother's hair. I frowned. It looked so weird seeing Sasuke like that. He IS a dude that kills people and stuff. I mean, all the Naruto people are but…this dude becomes evil.

I guess it doesn't matter though because they can't go back. Unless Sasuke the Noob can develop Mangekyo Sharingan somehow. But I highly doubt it. I mean, I don't see Itachi anywhere.

We walked into the kitchen with the bags in our hands. I smiled, but it probably looked exactly the way I was feeling. Mischievous. Then, with a sliver of hope, I raised my hand and slammed the bag I was carrying onto Sasuke's head. Well, at least in its direction. By then, he grabbed my hand and twisted it behind my back. I yelped in surprise as Grandma spun around.

"What on earth are you two doing?" She exclaimed sternly. I showed a meek smile.

"Play fighting?" My voice rose at the end, making it a question.

"Nothing you need to worry about …Grandma." Sasuke told her once again formally. The only reason he called her Grandma was probably because he didn't know what else to call her.

"Well, you should let go of my granddaughter, Sasuke." She said just as sternly as before. He undid the hold he had on me. And I sighed in relief. Dude, that kid is strong!

"Sorry." I muttered. I have no idea why I said to or to whom, I just did.

Sasuke scoffed. I glared daggers in his direction. I totally wished I could beat the crap out of him but this is the scary Sasuke Uchiha! Insert a spooky tune here.

"Alright. I'll start cooking. Want to help, anyone?" Grandma asked. Sasuke immediately declined. He made me decline too by giving me those Sharingan death glares.

"Why'd you do that?" I muttered angrily towards him as we both sat on the pink carpet. We were watching a random show, I think it was Rookie Blue, or something like that.

"I have no one else really here." He murmured apologetically. I growled. Ever since he came to our world, he sounded like he had feelings. And that's totally NOT Sasuke.

"Make friends, you aha." I seethed. No one was around us; they were all outside, either playing in the sandbox or with water guns. He grimaced. "Aha" means asshole in Japanese…I think. Or was it 'dumb person'? Meh, all I know is that it was an insult.

It was awkward after that, he didn't want to talk and neither did I. So we just sat there watching that random show. When that was over, I didn't know what to do at all. Strangely, he was the one to break the silence but not in a good way.

"Who's pulling up in the driveway?" Sasuke asked me. Oh GOD! Who is in the driveway? I looked out the window. Oh no, it was a blue car! That means my Aunt Marie and my cousin Sam. Uncle Rick was probably in there too! Crap, what do I do with HIM?

He saw my worry. And he grinned that horrible smile I learned to run and hide from. I ran to the door and out of the house.

"Hey, Auntie!" I greeted from the top of the small staircase. I started down that stairs while saying, "Hello, Sam." My cousin greeted me with a grumbled 'hello' and tried getting up the stairs.

"Uh, you can't go in there." I mumbled. Sam glared at me with furious eyes but a mischievous smile.

"Why not, Kyra? Is something wrong? Who's that one kid?" He attacked me with questions. He saw Sasuke already? Probably through the damn window. "So like I asked, who is he?"

"A friend." I growled.

"Not by the looks of it. Kyra let me see this 'friend' of yours." Uncle Rick said. He was at least two heads taller than me, so I had to look up to see his face. I laughed nervously. Uncle Rick had a…protective nature with all of us.

"Kyra, are you okay? These guys bothering you?" A voice said. Sasuke? What the hell are you doing defending me?

"No…they're family, smart one." I smiled, trying to hide my frustration. "Not that you would know." I mumbled under my breath as I passed him. Sasuke froze for an instant then followed me inside. I stooped low, I know.

The rest of the family followed me inside too. Sasuke had an unreadable face but I knew what he was thinking. It's not that hard to know once you get to know him. But that confused even me. Dude, I KNOW Sasuke Uchiha! Ha, I'm cool.

Auntie Marie and Grandma hugged each other. Sam, being an unnecessary bug, went to talk to Sasuke. For crying out loud! This does not help at all. I didn't even want to think about the conversation they were having. I stormed my way through the living room and into a small bedroom that had no bed. Kind of weird, ain't it?

I sat down cross-legged in the middle of it and finally breathed out. It's so quiet, peaceful, and best of all, no goddamn Sasuke. I for once let myself actually smile. Not an actor's smile, just…a smile.

"Kyra, are you in here?" Sasuke asked through the closed door. No smile anymore!

"What do you want, you freaking…" I didn't even want to finish what I was about to say, I had too many cusses on the tip of my tongue. And that's not good at Grandma's house.

He opened the door. "I…I just wanted to know where you were, that's all." Sasuke muttered a bit uncomfortably. GOD DAMN IT! Why is it that he looks like he has feelings? And why is it that I want to make him feel better?

I grabbed a pillow in the mess that was beside me and started to scream in it.

"K-Kyra? Are you all right?" I heard him ask. I screamed louder into the pillow. I had to get all this frustration and craziness off somehow. This seemed like the most harmless way to do it. "Kyra! Stop!" He tried to tell me what to do. More and more screams from me. I heard scuffled feet and the door close but still I screamed. I only stopped to take a few breaths, and then went back to my deranged comfort at the time.

Finally, when no more noise came from my mouth, I set the pillow down and rested my head on it. I was in an awkward position, as I was cross-legged but lying down on my side. And I thought.

I thought about how random it was for both Kiba and Sasuke came to this world. It was the coolest thing! Well, the Kiba part anyways. And Kellie had Naruto and Gaara, which were sort of her men. I thought about my mom and how freaked she was that I came home with people she never seen before.

Done thinking, I sat back up and stared at the door. He must've left by now. I don't think he could've waited that long. Being incredibly cautious, I tiptoed out of the room and stepped lightly onto the pink carpet. Remembering the spots where the planks underneath didn't creak, I advanced toward the doorway. Grabbing my shoes, I was about to head outside when I heard Sasuke's voice out on the deck.

It was too muffled to hear what he was saying but I'm pretty sure he was part of the conversation out there. He never took part in talks like that before. So, with my shoes, I moved towards the kitchen as quietly as possible. I looked from the division between the kitchen and the dining room and saw the door out to the deck. It was open, and almost everyone had their backs to me, except Uncle Rick. Oh crap, this is going to be a bit hard now. As fast as I could, I quietly moved to the kitchen and towards the stairs to the basement. One two three steps down, I saw a door. Yes! I made it.

I put on my shoes and stepped outside. Ah, the cool air, the nice breeze, the terrifying feeling that I was being followed. Wait, that's not supposed to be there. Kendra looked at me from the swing set and mouthed 'he's coming'. OH TARD NUGGET!

I decided to turn past a huge junkyard full of broken lawn mowers which we nicknamed 'the Graveyard' and into a small meadow. I rushed past this small little hill of nothing and down a little drop-off of dirt. That's when the forest started and that's exactly what I was aiming for. The first tree, which was a humungous evergreen, had a rope tied to it and a bunch of messily-hammered boards. My first tree house! It might be a good hiding spot, if I'm still able to climb it.

After what seemed like forever of trying, I just got mad at it and kicked the tree with my foot. Instant pain shot up my leg from my foot and I started cursing out loud. Great, I thought to myself, just give yourself away. Frowning, I waited for the only person who would follow me down here.

"Why'd you follow me?" I grumbled. I crossed my arms and huffed. Sasuke had that smirk on like he had when my aunt came, but it was toned down.

"I wanted to see what made you run so fast. You don't usually move like that." He stated. I exhaled loudly. Did I have to answer that?

"I like this tree. Is it so wrong that I wanted to test my abilities to see the tree?" I asked. It made no sense, even to me but that was a good thing. His face went a little confused but he still had that cool look to it. DAMN YOU! I screamed towards him, damn you and your good-looking ways.

"I guess not. Did you want me to help you climb it?" He asked politely. My God, he was polite. TO ME! That's bad, what will the world become if Sasuke Uchiha was polite to someone?

"Sure… now lift me, minion!" I yelled. He let out something that was between a snort and a chuckle. Then he went up behind me, grabbed my waist and literally threw me up in the air.

HOLY CRAP! I yelled in my head as I screamed.

"Grab a branch, you dumb-ass!" He ordered me. I stuck my arms out, mostly in panic and for comical reasons, and wished for a branch to come to me.

To my surprise, my arms were actually strong enough to hold on to a branch. So I just dangled there, Sasuke chuckling at me.

"You threw me on the wrong side, you…you…" I tried to threaten him but no good words came to my mind. I tried swinging my way to another branch I could stand on but they weren't any strong or near enough. For crying out loud!

"Let me help you." He tried to sound helpful but he sounded like it was just too damn funny. I pouted as my arms were starting to feel like jelly. Hurry up, please! Pretty please!

He used the messed-up ladder that I built when I was nine as a jumping point thingy. Then he grabbed a strong branch and swung around it so he was on top with his feet dangling. But they didn't dangle for long; he pulled himself just like that. Damn, I wish I could do that.

Quick as a rabbit, he swung and jumped his way around the tree so he was just above me. I think it was for the smug feeling of looking down at someone. My pout grew bigger and my arms felt more like jelly than ever.

"Okay, so I'm going to grab your left hand and you push up with your right, got it?" He instructed me. That's going to end badly, I know it for sure.

"Heck you should just carry me. I think Klayton's stronger than me." I spoke what I had in my mind. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"You have to be somewhat strong. The first day, you threw hard enough for that Tube to explode. That's strong." He explained.

"That was just a lucky throw. Now carry me, goddamn it!" I growled at the end. He was talking to me while I was just barely holding on to the branch. It wasn't fun at all.

He chuckled once again as he grabbed the area around my shoulders and hoisted me up. When I could reach, I stepped onto the branch above me where Sasuke was.

"There. Happy?" He said.

"Yeah, sure. My arms are like noodles though." I told him as I wiggled them. They felt so numb and weird.

"Come on, let's go higher." He urged.

"Are you crazy? I can't even get myself up from that branch! And you expect me to go higher?" I reasoned with him in a temper. He must be. Dude, I couldn't even go that high when I was younger.

"I'll help you." He said like it wasn't even a suggestion. And it wasn't. He pulled my jelly fat arm as he stepped up onto another branch. I tried to follow him but I slipped. So I was on one branch with both my feet, and one arm was on the branch Sasuke was standing, trying to tug on my other arm.

"This isn't working!"

"I'LL make it work! Now push off with your legs!" He ordered in a not-so-friendly tone. I tried my best to push off. As fast as lightning, he let go of my arm and grabbed my waist. He hoisted me up like that while I did practically nothing. Just praying my dear life with my eyes closed.

"My God, am I dead?" I whispered as I stood on something.

"No, dumb-ass. You're with me on a branch and you're not looking at the goddamn view." Sasuke grumbled. I opened my eyes as I looked at the space between the branches. Okay, it wasn't that good a view compared to like a mountain climber but it was pretty cool to me.

I saw my Grandma's house and the Graveyard. Close to the heap of scrap metal was a shed where my Papa and Uncle Rick probably are. I saw Klayton playing in the sand with Kayla and Kendra riding her bike around the yard. It looked a postcard type of picture.

"Isn't that something?" I asked, not to Sasuke but to whatever else was up here. I heard a whispered 'yeah, sure is' from behind me. Even if I don't talk to him I still get an answer, sheesh.

"Kyra, do you like it?" Sasuke asked, his voice no longer a whisper. It seemed out of place, mainly because he was out of place. He's not my family but he was enjoying it with me. At least, I think he was enjoying it.

"Well, of course! I can see my family, happy as ever. I'll always like that." I told him. I felt a shift behind me and when I looked back, he was sitting down instead of supporting me. Feeling a bit panicky, I wobbled a bit before I sat down too. "Dude, did I say something wrong?" I asked clueless of what he might be feeling.

"I like your family, Kyra. They tell of the stories of what they did and everyone gets a good laugh. I don't know what to say. They're not afraid to include me and ask questions, but I don't know what to say. I think they might've taken that like I just didn't want to share."

"But you don't. I mean, they'll think you're crazy if you tell them what you really are and from." I had no reason NOT to say what's on my mind. I mean, he's perfectly sharing his thoughts.

"You're right, so what should I say? They want to know how we met, what am I supposed to say. 'I met her when I first came into this universe and I was just finished trying to kill my brother and Kyra said she hated me'?" I paused for a very long time after that. Heck, what could he say?

"Say that I met you at Lakewood. That's truth enough. And we both got mad at each other so I threw a Tube at you. And you needed some food so we ate lunch together." I thought aloud. It was all true, right? I mean, he tried his first pizza with us and he loved it. I think it was the tomato sauce that he loved.

"…Okay."

"But they're not going to ask that anymore. They're going to ask now where we were. That's an even harder question to answer."

"Tell them you got mad at me and we needed to solve things by ourselves." He smiled an unusual grin. MY GOD! Was that something like…suggestive grin? I never got to ask him because right then Kendra came up and started getting mad at us.

"What are you doing up there? Sasuke, you better not be taking ninja advantage of her! And you shouldn't be letting him, Kyra!"

I laughed as I waved down at my sister. Sasuke got up at the same time I did. He didn't need to hide anything from Kendra, she knew about him as much as I did. So he held me close to him and before I knew it, I was on the ground.

"Kendra! I need to hide! The wrath of Papa and Uncle Rick are coming to get us!" I fake-exclaimed. Kendra started laughing as she pushed me towards the house. Involuntarily, I was horrible close to Sasuke. And maybe he didn't know it and maybe he did, but he put his arm around me as we headed towards the house where the longest lecture/discussion ever took place.

What was it about? …Safe sex… I could never think the same way with Sasuke after that.

* * *

Hello everybody! This is something that goes with the Naruto Real Lyfe thinger. It's something more of a 'what if' situation. But oh well, hope it keeps you entertained! -Babiesaurus


	3. Damn It

"Damn it! How the hell did you do that?" I screamed at Naruto. It was two days after Sasuke went to my grandma's and it's been horribly awkward after that. So now, I only visit meaningful people like Kiba, Naruto (sort of), and Ten-Ten. I grew close to her which was totally weird. She became another best friend.

But right now, I was giving Naruto heck for putting his toilet on fire. How the hell can you do something like that? It's just another Naruto thing, I guess.

"I don't know! It just did, okay? How do we put it out?" He rose into a panic. Since they didn't have any jutsu crap, they couldn't just put it out with some water jutsu crap. I groaned and grabbed a vase and emptied the flowers in it. I filled the vase with water in the bathroom sink and splashed it all over the toilet. There, fire gone.

"You're such an idiot sometimes!" I yelled and glared at him. He looked a little sheepish.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! They're just a bit different from the toilets we have back home." He muttered excuses. I groaned again.

"Shut up now!" I growled. "You're on my nerves, what happens when you're on my nerves, Naruto?" I asked menacingly. He was so stupid that he looked like he enjoyed it. Damn you, Naruto.

"Oh, I know! When I'm on your nerves, you'll become a ticking time-bomb and if I step on one more nerve, you'll blow up all your anger at me. Did I get it right, Kyra?" He asked me. He's such a child…but a really annoying one sometimes.

"Yeah, you got it right. C'mon, let's go see the others." I muttered. I knew Naruto acted different around me than Kellie. He acted, well, almost smart around her. Probably trying to impress her or something. I grinned at the thought. Kellie would love that!

"What are you smiling at, Kyra?" He asked.

"I was thinking about how Kellie and you hang out a lot." I told him. He grinned wildly.

"Well, of course me and Kellie-chan hang out a lot. She's pretty cool, practically like Sakura-chan." He beamed. Of course he'd make that comparison.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell behind us. Naruto and I both looked back and saw Kiba trying to catch up to us. "There you are. Kyra! I've been looking for you everywhere!" My heartbeat quickened a bit and my stomach started to squeeze itself.

I wasn't used to these feelings at all. So it took some time to compose myself and answer him. "Really now? Well, I'm here so what do you want?"

"I just wanted to know. Where's that place that your sister keeps on talking about? The…Boucha's? It sounds cool." He said. The Boucha's? My aunt and uncle's house? What did Kendra tell him? And why does he want to go there all of a sudden? Well, whatever. I can please one person a day, and I'll please him.

"It's in the bush. We'll go there sometime, okay?" I told him. He seemed to brighten at that.

"Sure, how about soon though?" He asked. I shrugged and answered with a 'sure, why not'. He smiled and started walking with us. All the others were already in town. The walk wasn't awkward at all, I could relate to these dumb bums better than Sasuke. Darn it, why are you on my mind?

We were almost in town when we saw two girls running super fast. We knew they must be ninjas…and we were right. It was Ino and Temari, apparently looking for me.

"Kyra! We were supposed to go shopping!" Ino whined. My jaw dropped. Shopping? With these girls? NO WAY! I don't have the same taste as them and never will!

"But! But!" I stammered. I don't want to go shopping! I wanted to say it so badly but who knows what these girls could do if they have a temper tantrum here.

"We'll come shopping! That way, we'll dress up Kyra like you guys did to Kellie-chan, right?" Naruto asked. Don't tell him but it was a really stupid question. Boys? Dressing ME up? You might as well tell the most delicate girl to try out football because they were 'hunks' on the team. Considering that delicate and dumb go real well together, that actually might work.

So that suggestion was accepted and the boys ended up shopping for me. I seriously thought that Kiba and Naruto had really bad shopping sense. Turned out, they don't! They had more of a girly style for girls than Ino and Sakura, for crying out loud.

It was freaking freaky, for sure. They wanted me to wear pink frilly stuff, skirts and crap like that. I was tempted to rip everything they threw at me up, but then I would have to pay for it. So I just threw it on the floor and told them to put it back where they found it.

"I don't think she likes pink, Naruto." Kiba muttered. He stopped throwing pink stuff a while ago but they were still girly clothes. Naruto just kept throwing me pink thing after pink thing after pink thing. It was getting just… annoying.

"But, this! It will look great on her!" Naruto gushed. He held up a pink shirt. With sequins attached to it. Uh, no.

"MY GOD! You're such a girl!" I yelled. Then everyone in the store looked at me. Like I was crazy or something. I pretended that I didn't notice them.

"FINE! Don't wear pink! We'll find something else, let's go to another store." Naruto muttered. He put the shirt back on the shelf. And practically stormed out of the store. I started laughing.

Honestly, would you ever think that Naruto would actually pick something out for a girl? … Okay, scratch that. There is that Sexy Jutsu that he came up with, so he THINKS he knows what looks good on girls. But it don't look good on me.

"Here's a store with a bunch of black in it. This store's perfect." Naruto said a little too loudly. What was he aiming at…?

"HEY! Are you calling me a black-lover? A GOTH person?" I yelled. I stopped in my tracks and little out an angry groan. Naruto dared me with his eyes. OH NO, HE DIDN'T! "You conceited little devil!"

"Whoa, it's okay." Kiba said to try and calm me down. But he frayed my very last nerve. "I bet he didn't mean that."

Naruto didn't look back as he entered the store. What a jerk! He can be worse than Sasuke, I swear! My knuckles turned white from keeping them in fists for so long.

I sat down on a bench that was close to the store inside of the mall that we were in. Kiba sat beside me. Akamaru wasn't with us, much to Kiba's dismay. He had to keep him outside because the security guard said that the massive dog couldn't come inside. I waited impatiently, Kiba by my side, for Naruto to come out of the store.

When he did come out, he didn't have that demon-ish look in his eyes anymore. Was that the Nine-Tailed Fox that dared me? And not Naruto? Well, I guess I'd never know. Besides, I don't think that the demon inside of the blonde-y kid does that kind of thing.

He looked sorry, actually. He had a bag that looked somewhat full. He bought something that fast? Well, he's good at speed-shopping. It took me quite a few years to master that, though it was mainly leaned towards grocery shopping.

"Kyra, here you go. I screwed up before and wasn't thinking of YOU, per se. I was thinking of girls in general, like Ino and Sakura-chan. But you and Kellie-chan are different, right?" Naruto spoke in a rushed, nervous tone. He handed me the bag.

I looked inside. And saw a pretty grey dress. Its sleeves were in a T-shirt style and it had a layer of black see-through lace. There was a belt just below the bust line, it was silky grey ribbon. The skirt was flowy and seemed to shimmer under the black lace. It was knee-high, or was it knee-low? Whatever the heck it is, it was at the knees.

And I loved it entirely. It was so…so… me! I could probably actually maybe look good in this dress! I was happy!

"I'm sorry that I acted out like that, Naruto. This totally makes up for everything!" I smiled and hugged the dress. Kiba grinned and took the dress from my hands. He looked it over, turning and turning it again, just to see how it looks.

"It's not bad, you did well this time, knucklehead." Kiba approved the dress.

"Ha. Ha. That's so funny, dog-boy." Naruto grumbled. I smiled and grabbed the dress back. I put it back in the bag. "NOW FOR SOME SHOES!"

Oh no! Not this all over again. Especially with shoes.

"No way! I'm going home. I got this dress and I'm happy. Besides, I don't want no scary 5-inch high heels." I told them.

They smiled and let me go. I felt like a big weight was lifted over my shoulders. Thank goodness for no more shopping. But I DID want to go check out the shoes, just by myself. Besides, my opinion matters the most to me.

I went over to the shoe store of the mall. I scanned through the high heels, laughing at the high heels that no one would walk straight in. Then I actually went to go look at ballet flats, which (though they still hurt like a bee-yotch) are more my thing.

I saw a pair of black ballet flats that I fell in love with. They had a silver/black rose on the toes. With silver lining along the edges of the shoes. I was about to make a grab for them, just to see if I would fit them, when someone grabbed them before me. I clenched my fist, gritted my teeth, and looked at the person who grabbed them. My heart stopped and I could feel my teeth crack.

"SASUKE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The rest of the store went quiet, but I didn't even think about the other shoppers. My glare was locked on him, and I could feel everything die around him. Why wasn't he? "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I…was…finding…some shoes?" He said it slowly, as if his next words will get him killed. But it was no use. I swear he was going to die anyway.

"Why would YOU need to buy shoes?" I hissed. I was ready to stomp out of the store. When I looked, all the girls around my age shot jealous glares to me. Oh my god, what'd I do? I stuck my tongue out and blew a raspberry.

The girls didn't back down, and I swear I knew some of them. I made a face of disgust but not towards the boy-crazy concubines (one amazing word right there); it was towards the boy they were all going gaga over.

"I hate you, Sasuke Uchiha." I spat out and walked out of the store. I had no idea why I got so mad, but there I was, in the mall, storming out the shoe store with girls sending their best stank eyes towards me. And I was as mad as hell.

I saw Kiba eating a gargantuan cheeseburger in a restaurant. He waved while he was chewing, loudly no doubt, and I waved back. I found myself smiling, and motioned towards the door out of the mall. He nodded and I started towards the door. Through the glass, I could see big Akamaru waiting patiently, even without a leash. I love that big hunk of fur.

I pushed open the doors and squealed, unlike the girl I was. Akamaru sprang up, his long tail wagging dangerously behind him. "Oh, Akamaru. Aren't you the best puppy ever? Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" I cooed. The enormous dog barked in agreement.

He lay down and looked at me expectantly. He knew what the drill was. I jumped on him and saddled him like a horse. I always wanted to do this whenever Kiba did it. I was a little clumsy at first but after a few tries, Akamaru could ninja-dog run with me.

I could see Kiba smiling at me, still inside the mall. He waved good-bye. I hoped he was going to catch up; I never rode Akamaru completely by myself. I nodded and waved back, but my waving stopped when I saw Sasuke with A BAG IN HIS HAND. Did he buy those shoes? I gritted my teeth again and Kiba had a confused face. I tried to smile but Sasuke was still in my view.

Akamaru got my drift, thank God, and bolted off from the mall. He slowed down to a brisk walk by the time the mall was gone from my sight. I sighed. DARN HIM! Curse him to the deepest hell where he deserves to be. But even I caught the lie; I couldn't do that to him. Even though it was evil, insane man Sasuke.

I was too lost in thought to realize Akamaru was slowing down to a restrained walk. Like he was trying his hardest to move but could barely control his body. I looked up.

My blood froze into crimson ice in my veins. My heartbeat stopped, and I couldn't feel my body, not even my breath. It was if… I lost all control, over everything. My mind was a blank, no matter how hard I tried to think.

"Afternoon, miss, do you know this town well?" The man in front of me asked. He… had a scary resemblance to Sasuke, and my heart went from no beating to going thousands of miles a second. My breath came back all at once, and no words came from my throat.

"I assume you were taught not to speak to strangers." He spoke once again. A lump formed in my throat, and I thought I was going to burst into tears. After the longest time and my hardest efforts, I looked down to my hands clinging onto poor, scared Akamaru's fur.

"I-I am very sorry, sir. B-but it's true, I can't speak to strangers." I spoke quietly and quickly.

"What a lovely breed of dog, is it yours?" The man ignored my response. I could feel the dog tense as the man petted his head. He growled so softly I could barely hear it.

"No, it's a friend's. He's from out of town, visiting." I spoke in a scary kind of simple tone. He nodded and finally lifted his hand away from Akamaru.

I stood there, afraid to look up. I couldn't tell if he was still there or not. When I finally got the courage to look up, I couldn't. I was trying with all my might, but I couldn't move a single muscle. I made soft grunts of effort, barely noticeable, and I could feel myself sweating.

I couldn't even make an idiotic comment about me sweating; I was too busy on panicking and trying to move. My breath was coming harder and harder to me, and my focus of my hands was getting dimmer. What's happening to me? Was the only thing going through my mind.

I was becoming like a dummy, and the last thing I saw was a hand with purple nail polish. And a ring with… foreign writing, I couldn't make it out. My mind was a complete empty space; I could barely register what was going on. I felt fur against my hands, and I was leaning against something solid but soft, it felt like it had its own beat of movement.

A slurred voice was reaching my ears, but I couldn't think it through. And it bounced around in my mind, until finally, after what seemed like an eternity of just listening to the slurred noises, I understood it.

"Kyra, don't you die on me! Those damn Uchiha's aren't worth your life! I got to get you to Sakura! Come on, wake up! Just don't die!"

Kiba's yelling drifted through my hollow head. Even though the words weren't exactly comforting and oh-so-happy, I was surprisingly content just listening to them.

But a scary image came with it too. A pissed off Sasuke Uchiha and a smug-looking Itachi Uchiha staring each other face-to-face. I wouldn't exactly mind it so much, since they're like that so many other times, but what scared me was that I never actually saw Sasuke while I met Itachi.


End file.
